live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Enemy of the State (1998)
Enemy of the State is a 1998 American spy-thriller written by David Marconi, directed by Tony Scott and produced by Jerry Bruckheimer. It was released on November 20, 1998. The film stars: Will Smith, Gene Hackman, Jon Voight, Regina King, Loren Dean, Jake Busey, Barry Pepper, Jason Lee and Gabriel Byrne. The film co-stars: Lisa Bonet, Jack Black, Jamie Kennedy, Scott Gaan Starring *Will Smith - Robert Clayton Dean *Gene Hackman - Brill *Jon Voight - Reynolds *Regina King - Carla Dean *Loren Dean - Hicks *Jake Busey - Krug *Barry Pepper - Pratt *Jason Lee - Zavitz *and Gabriel Byrne - "Brill" *Lisa Bonet - Rachel Banks *Jack Black - Fiedler *Jamie Kennedy - Jamie *Scott Gaan - Jones 'Cast' *Congressman Albert - Stuart Wilson *Christa Hawkins - Laura Cayouette *Bingham - Ian Hart *Jerry Miller - James Le Gros *Shaffer - Dan Butler *Van - Bodhi Pine Elfman *Davis - Jacob Chambers *Martha - Alexandra Balahoutis *Emily Reynolds - Anna Gunn *Eric Dean - Jascha Washington *Marie the Nanny - Rebecca Silva *Dylan - Bobby Borriello *Mike (Law Firm) - Carl Mergenthaler *Gas Station Cashier - Mattias Kraemer *Young Worker - Lillo Brancato *Older Worker#1 - John Capodice *Vic (Old Mobster) - Vic Manni *Cook - T.R. Richards *Ruby's Sales Clerk - Ivana Milavich *Accident Bystander - Patsy Grady Abrams *Reynold's Nanny - Beatriz Mayoral *Reynold's Daughter - Kasey Lynn Quinn *Ruthie - Elizabeth Berman *Jenny - Donna Scott *Hotel Desk Clerk - Allison Sie *Sal - Mike Andolini *Frankie - Arthur Nascarella *Lenny - Grant Heslov *Young Mobster#1 - John Cenatiempo *Waitress - Joyce Flick Wendl *Bartender - Frank Medrano *Cop with Ambulance - Dennis S. Fahey *Mr. Wu - Albert Wong *Paramedic - Christopher B. Lawrence *Fireman#1 - John Haynes Walker *Fireman#2 - Joe Patrick Kelly *Tunnel Maintenance Worker - Lennox Brown *Bike Messenger - Martin Bosworth *Mrs. Wu - Nancy Yee *ANA Hotel Security - Troy Anthony Cephers *FBI Agents - Carlos Gomez, Robert Gersicoff, Arnie Alpert *FBI Supervisor - Greg Collins *Hijacked Car Driver - Doug Roberts *As Himself - Larry King *TV Anchor#1 - Warren Olney *TV Anchor#2 - Penny Griego *Mambo Kitchen Worker#1 - Eric Keung *Mambo Kitchen Worker#2 - David Han *Reporter#1 - Mandy Kriss *Reporter#2 - Noel Werking *Reporter#3 - Sam De Crispino *Doorman - Wayne A. Larrivey *Field Reporter#1 - Rhonda Overby *Field Reporter#2 - Lillie Shaw Hamer *Field Reporter#3 - Brenna McDonough *Child#1 - Callison Slater *Child#2 - Colin Brodie *Hallway Lawyer - Daniel Cano *Mom in Diner - Joy Ehrlich *Aide#1 - Eric Olson *Aide#2 - Thomas Troy *Aide#3 - Adam Karkowsky *Electronic Store Employee - Steve Uhrig *Model#1 - Robyn Killian *Model#2 - Laura Eizenia *Model#3 - Angelica Pamintuan *Model#4 - Vené Arcoraci *Model#5 - Charlie Curtis *Becky - Raichle Watt *Union Official - Michael J. Walker *Pintero's Sister - Jackilynn Ward *Pintero Kid#1 - Jason Welch *Pintero Kid#2 - Joshua Ward *Dean House Cop - Pete Sutton *Tunnel Technician - Thomas M. Quinn *FBI Observer#1 - Robert O'Rourke *FBI Observer#2 - John Allendorfer *FBI Observer#3 - Henry Sandler *As Himself - Chris Holt 'Uncredited' *Brian Markinson - Attorney Brian Blake *Jason Robards - Congressman Phillip Hammersley *Paul Herman - Carlos *Philip Baker Hall - Attorney Mark Silverberg *Seth Green - Selby *Tom Sizemore - Boss Paulie Pintero Category:Movies Category:1998 Movies